Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 126
"Farewell for a Friend", known as "Farewell, My Friend... Feelings Fallen into the Void!!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 2013 and on Hulu on October 6, 2014. Summary As the van drives on, Trey checks his bracelet's crest and tells everyone that he is still picking up Quattro's signal; he wonders how he's doing. Quinton responds that they have to trust that he'll come back to them, with the only person he ever called a friend (in the dub, Quinton tells the others to have faith in Quattro because they cannot do anything else). At the Duel, Nash tells Quattro to come at him so he can join his other allies in Hell. As he remembers their demises, Quattro shakes his fist and tells Nash that he'll be the one that's going to Hell and adds that he shouldn't have pushed him this far (in the dub, Quattro swears to defeat Nash and the other Emperors one by one and to make Nash wish he never came to Earth). In his own mind, Nash is pleased about Quattro's hatred and believes that by burying Quattro, he can become a "true Barian" (Nash's thoughts are cut from the dub). Quattro draws, but falls to one knee in pain. Upon seeing his drawn card, he's elated to see that his luck hasn't run out yet. He activates "Triangle Gimmick Box", explaining that it will let him banish three Xyz Monsters from his Graveyard to Special Summon another Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck. He banishes "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", "Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter" and "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings"; the cards rise from the Graveyard portal and then vanish. " is Summoned.]] He Special Summons "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo", but its effects are negated. Recalling their previous Duel, Nash says it's a powerful "Number" that has an instant win condition if it has no Overlay Units, but with its effects negated, its just a "lion with its fangs pulled" ("a lion without any claws or jaws" in the dub). Quattro agrees, but says he'll activate another card now - "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Nash is shocked to see a third Rank-Up and Quattro's crest glows as he performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, his face tinged with pain. Quattro chants "Roar, wild soul and awaken the anger that lays ruin to everything", Special Summoning "Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" in Attack Position. Sitting up on the rooftop, Vector is floored that he managed to "chaosify" even that "Number" (in the dub, Vector is pleased that the Duel is about to get "chaotic"). ".]] Quattro calls this his "strongest and final trump card". Nash asks if Quattro has forgotten - no matter what monster Quattro has, Nash is unbeatable as long as "Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK" has Overlay Units. Quattro says it's true that if he crushes "Silent Honor DARK", Nash will only regain Life Points, but wonders if that's how it will go this time. He activates the effect of "Disaster Leo", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 4000 damage to Nash. Nash yells "what" as Quattro declares "Ferocious Firestorm" and "Disaster Leo" fires a beam from its mouth. Nash is engulfed in a massive explosion and thrown back, his Life Points falling to 1300. Vector is impressed with that effect, commenting that if Nash hadn't have gained Life Points earlier, he'd have lost instantly. effect.]] "Disaster Leo" begins to flash with pink energy as Nash rises to his feet, saying that it was a powerful effect, but he still has Life Points. Quattro insists he's already ensured his victory. Nash asks what he means and Quattro asks if Nash really hasn't realized that "Disaster Leo" inherited the effects of its base form. Nash asks if there's an alternate win condition, then. Quattro confirms this and explains that at the End Phase of the turn that this card has no Overlay Units, he can declare an automatic victory. Quattro says he'll end his turn without battling, then. Quattro declares that this is the end of the line for Nash and yells "Final Crackdown!" as "Disaster Leo" fires a lion-shaped blast of energy, which runs towards Nash, who is engulfed in another huge explosion. Vector wonders if Quattro has done it, then. As the smoke clears, Nash is still standing. Quattro says this is impossible, but Nash responds that Quattro should have paid closer attention to his monster. Looking over at it, he sees "Disaster Leo" with a new Overlay Unit orbiting it. Nash explains he activated a Continuous Trap Card called "Overlay Award", which transfers an Overlay Unit from "Silent Honor DARK" to "Disaster Leo", so the automatic win effect stopped. Quattro reveals that "Disaster Leo" is unaffected by monster effects (Quattro does not mention this effect in the dub; instead he tells Nash that he is not going to win the Duel), meaning that "Silent Honor DARK" cannot absorb it and with no Overlay Units left, "Silent Honor DARK" is no longer immortal. He ends by saying he'll finish him off next turn, then. Nash mentally thanks Quattro, saying his hatred drives Nash onward into the infernal abyss from which there is no return. He draws and activates "Cross Draw of Destiny", explaining that this will let both players draw a card. If that card is a monster, it will be Special Summoned to the opponent's side of the field and the owner will gain Life Points equal to its ATK. He knows that if doesn't draw a monster, he'll lose and calls this his "literal destiny draw", with Quattro thinking the same thing. Both players draw, and Quattro grunts. Nash says it looks like Quattro didn't draw a monster, then. Nash calls his own draw a sign of his destiny, the one card that will let him continue living as a true Barian, the one card that will let him say good-bye to his humanity. Quattro mutters "humanity" and recalls Nash addressing him as "the cheating Champion of Asia" and telling him that all of his allies have been slain (in the dub, Nash simply says he drew what he needed; Quattro's quote is also cut). " after absorbing "Silent Wobby".]] Quattro says "you mean?!..." and Nash Special Summons "Silent Wobby" to Quattro's field, gaining 1000 Life Points. He immediately activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", attaching "Silent Wobby" to it as an Overlay Unit and yelling "Dark Soul Over". Quattro says "Silent Honor DARK" has an Overlay Unit now, then (Quattro's quote is cut from the dub). Nash changes "Silent Honor DARK" to Attack Position and orders it to attack "Disaster Leo". The blast from the spear of "Silent Honor DARK" is overtaken by a burst from the mouth of "Disaster Leo", destroying "Silent Honor DARK" and reducing Nash to 1600 Life Points. Since "Silent Honor DARK" was destroyed when it had Overlay Units, it is revived instantly with "Return from Oblivion". Nash declares he gains Life Points equal to the ATK of "Silent Honor DARK", so his Life Points rise to 4400. Quattro says he suicided his monster to gain Life Points (in the dub, Quattro mutters that Nash keeps getting stronger and stronger no matter what he does), but Nash adds that he's not done and activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Power Stream" as a WATER Xyz Monster was Special Summoned during the Battle Phase, attaching it to "Silent Honor DARK" as an Overlay Unit. Quattro is impressed, saying that as long as he has "Overlay Award", he can keep attaching Overlay Units to "Disaster Leo" to prevent its effect. He reminds him that he also drew from "Cross Draw of Destiny" though. Calling it that card that will shatter Nash's destiny, Quattro activates "Gimmick Vengeance" as an opponent's Xyz Monster had its amount of Overlay Units change through an effect that was not an Xyz Monster's. Vector calls it a Quick-Play Spell Card that can be played from the hand even during the opponent's turn if its the only card in the player's hand (in the dub, Vector admires Quattro's refusal to quit). Quattro clarifies that it will inflict damage to Nash equal to the ATK of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster he controls - with "Disaster Leo", he'll take 3500 damage. Quattro yells "come back to us, Reginald" as "Disaster Leo" breathes a huge stream of fire onto Nash, throwing him to the ground and reducing him to 900 Life Points. Breathing heavily with his voice muffled in pain, Quattro says he'll finish this once his turn comes around. As he struggles to get to his feet, Nash says it was a useless effort - there will be no next turn. He reminds Quattro that since "Silent Honor DARK" was Special Summoned during the Battle Phase, it can attack again. Quattro says he's aware of that rule (the rule is not mentioned in the dub), but says that "Silent Honor DARK" can't beat "Disaster Leo". Nash asks if he's sure and reveals that "Power Stream" grants the monster it's attached to an extra 1000 ATK during damage calculation. Quattro says it was already decided once Nash drew with "Cross Draw of Destiny", then. Nash tells Quattro "farewell" and orders "Silent Honor DARK" to attack "Disaster Leo". The blast from the lance of "Silent Honor DARK" pierces the base of "Disaster Leo" and its destroyed in a massive explosion. Quattro screams and he's thrown back, his Life Points falling from 100 to 0 and chunks of pavement flying along with him. 's last moments (this scene was cut from the dub).]] Before hitting the ground, Quattro comments to himself that he finally understands. Nash approaches Quattro and the latter sees he's resumed his human form when he opens his eyes. Quattro calls him disgusting - Nash used him to force himself into a destiny he couldn't escape from. Nash is surprised Quattro noticed, but Quattro is disappointed he was unable to change Nash's fate - he'll fight Yuma and rest soon. Nash insists its his destiny. Quattro responds that he thought Nash would still fight them, but wished he'd stop going on about "destiny this" and "destiny that". He adds that he enjoyed having another fight with "Reginald" to the end, but finishes by saying that he'll be going to hell before him, then. As Quattro's body fades and is absorbed into the Barian World, Nash thinks that he won't be alone long - Nash himself will die as soon as this conflict is over (Quattro's and Nash's exchange are cut from the dub; Quattro fades away right after he is defeated. Nash remarks that Quattro shouldn't have challenged him; winning wasn't in the cards for him). and Marin listen to Nash's orders.]] In the van, Yuma groans. Orbital 7 is surprised to see him up. He asks Tori where they are and she just says she's glad to see him awake. Astral explains that they're driving in Quinton's van and that Yuma fainted after the Seven Barian Emperors appeared due to his fatigue from so many fights. Remembering that he fainted after seeing Shark's thoughts flood into his head, he sits up quickly. He asks if everyone is alright and where Bronk and Quattro are. Astral says they stayed behind so that the rest could escape. Yuma asks what that's supposed to mean, but Trey interrupts, saying he just lost Quattro's signal. Quinton pulls over and they all get out. Back at the site of the Duel, Nash sees Quattro's D-Pad was left behind as Dumon, Marin, Mizar, Alito and Girag appear beside him, all in their human forms. Alito seems excited, Marin looks saddened, Girag is smirking and Mizar looks annoyed. Frowning, Dumon says that with Quattro gone, the only remaining holders of the "Numbers" are Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. Nash orders them to split up and find them and yells that its time for him and Yuma to settle this. The six vanish, and Vector, also in his human form again, comments that he can't underestimate Nash's power - he won't be able to combat all the other Emperors himself (in the dub, Vector also adds that he can't confront Nash at his full power), so it's time to be "up to no good" again. He vanishes himself. learns of his friends' fate.]] Yuma falls to his knees and insists they must be lying, his friends having apparently explained who else lost to the Emperors. Tears in his eyes, he yells that it's all his fault, his voice anguished. Tori begins to say that it wasn't his fault, but Kite drags himself from the van and says he is to blame as well. He says it's already too late, so there is no use hiding it. He adds that Yuma isn't the only one suffering. Yuma turns to Quinton and Trey. Quinton tells Yuma that Kite is correct - Yuma cannot give up here, otherwise "Thomas" and the others will have died in vain. Tori asks why Shark is their enemy all of a sudden. Kite responds that he has no idea, but they do know he's a Barian now so a fight cannot be avoided. Yuma asks why it matters that he's a Barian, that doesn't change the fact that they're friends. Kite angrily responds that he defeated Quattro, who was also their friend. Yuma declares that even if Shark is serious about this, he is still their friend. Though he may not be good at talking, he believes he knows how Shark feels, so he cannot give up on him. He adds that he's sure he can find a way to avoid fighting Shark and the Barians. Quinton asks how, but Yuma doesn't know. This has given Astral an idea though. If they can take down Don Thousand directly, they could avoid fighting the Emperors. Tori and Cathy ask who that is and Astral explains that he is the god of the Barians, whose power was sealed long ago as clips from their confrontation is shown, with Astral drawing a card. Based on what's going on now, it seems Thousand has regained his power and is probably planning on using the Seven Emperors as pawns. Yuma says he is the mastermind then and they may be able to avoid fighting the Emperors. He suggests they go find him now, assuming he's in the Barian World. 's vision blurs.]] Kite says he can't go with them and only tells Orbital to resume his motorcycle form when Yuma asks why. Kite insists there is something he has to do, his vision blurring. Yuma wonders what that could possibly be, but Kite speeds off as Trey and Quinton's bracelets glow. Exchanging a glance with Trey, Quinton tells Yuma they won't be able to go either; they have a score to settle with the Seven Emperors. Yuma is confused, but Quinton says they must take revenge for Quattro's death. Yuma responds that they of all people should know that revenge will do them no good. Trey angrily tells Yuma he doesn't understand - they have to take revenge (in the dub, Trey says they do not know what Yuma said is true because Quattro is gone). Claiming Yuma is a coward who he is sick of talking to, Trey storms off, with Quinton going with him. Tears in his eyes, Trey tells Yuma he can't stand him, but he should prove his own path if he's able (in the dub, Trey tells Yuma that he's sick of him claiming that Duels can forge friendships; if he wanted to know what Dueling is all about, Yuma should talk to Quattro). They speed past in the van, leaving Yuma dumbfounded. Astral says it will just have to be him and Yuma now then. Yuma promises to prove Trey that his beliefs are right. The Different Dimension Airship materializes above them and Astral asks the rest of them to go home. Yuma excitedly runs forward, but asks the others to let his family know what is going on and that he's worried about them (in the dub, Yuma tells Tori to let his grandmother know that he won't be back home for dinner, and to get breakfast read). Tears forming in her eyes, Cathy pushes Tori forward and tells her to go with him. Yuma and Tori are both confused, but Cathy tells Tori to take care of Yuma, claiming that if she leaves his side, she'll become her "snack". Tori says she understands and moments later the airship departs. With only the two of them left, Caswell asks Cathy why she did that. She responds that she wanted to go too, but there's nothing she'd be able to do, tears streaming down her face (in the dub, Cathy says if she went, Yuma wouldn't be able to focus and would want to stay with her). confronts Trey and Quinton.]] Elsewhere, Trey and Quinton stand on a bridge eating rice balls. Quinton says Tori made them and asks if its what the Japanese call sushi (in the dub, Quinton remarks that the rice balls are delicious and wonders what they're called). Trey says it's something else - it's called Duel rice (in the dub, Trey specifies it's a Tsukumo specialty). Quinton says it's quite good and apologizes that Trey had to say good-bye to Yuma like that. Trey says there was no other way - the Barians pursuing him were very close. Quinton says that knowing Yuma, he would have fought them. Now they've found a new hope though, but Yuma and Astral are still the only ones that can end this fight. He adds they'll have to serve as bait until then, finishing off his Duel rice. Trey asks if he trusts Yuma and Quinton responds that he's putting all of his trust in him. Mizar materializes in front of them and demands to know where Yuma and Kite have gone. They refuse to tell him and insist he'll have to defeat them to find out. Mizar asks if they wish to be prey for his "Neo Tachyon". Trey says Thomas would laugh at them if they ran and Quinton adds that Thomas is waiting for them in hell (in the dub, Mizar is the one who speaks at this point, saying Quattro would be waiting for his brothers soon). Featured Duel: Nash vs. Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. " allows Quattro to banish his Xyz Monsters to Summon a new one.]] Turn 7: Quattro Quattro draws "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". He then activates "Triangle Gimmick Box" to banish "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", "Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter" and "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (which are all Xyz Monsters) from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" ( 8/3200/2300) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions, while negating its effects. Quattro activates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to Rank-Up "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" ( 9/3500/2500, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Quattro activates the third effect of "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" to detach "Gimmick Puppet of Leo" ("Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo": 1 → 0 ORU) and inflict 4000 damage to Nash (Nash: 5300 → 1300 LP). On Quattro's End Phase, the final effect of "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" would now activate and allow Quattro to declare an Automatic Win since "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" has no Overlay Units, but Nash activates his face-down "Overlay Award" to detach "Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings" from "Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK" ("Silent Honor DARK": 1 → 0 ORU) and attach it to "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" ("Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo": 0 → 1 ORU), thus preventing that Automatic Win condition. Quattro explains that due to the second effect of "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo", it is unaffected by other monster effects. " activates.]] Turn 8: Nash Nash draws "Cross Draw of Destiny" and subsequently activates it, letting both players draw a card and reveal it. If they reveal a monster, it is Special Summoned to the opponent's side of the field in Defense Position and its owner gains Life Points equal to its ATK. Quattro draws "Gimmick Vengeance" while Nash draws "Silent Wobby", so Nash Special Summons "Silent Wobby" ( 4/1000/2000) to Quattro's side of the field in Defense Position (Nash: 1300 → 2300 LP). Nash then activates the third effect of "Silent Honor DARK" to attach "Silent Wobby" to it as an Overlay Unit ("Silent Honor DARK": 0 → 1 ORU). Nash switches "Silent Honor DARK" to Attack Position. "Silent Honor DARK" then attacks "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo". The latter monster then destroys "Silent Honor DARK" (Nash: 2300 → 1600 LP). Nash activates the second effect of "Silent Honor DARK to revive it ( 5/2800/1500) in Attack Position (Nash: 1600 → 4400 LP). Nash then activates "Power Stream" to attach it to "Silent Honor DARK" ("Silent Honor DARK": 0 → 1 ORU) (as it is a WATER Xyz Monster that was Special Summoned during the Battle Phase). As it is the only card in his hand and the amount of Overlay Units an Xyz Monster his opponent controls changed by a card effect, Quattro activates "Gimmick Vengeance" to target "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" (a "Gimmick Puppet" monster) and inflict damage to Nash equal its ATK (Nash: 4400 → 900 LP). "Silent Honor DARK" attacks "Disaster Leo". Due to the second effect of "Power Stream", "Silent Honor DARK" gains 1000 during damage calculation ("Silent Honor DARK": 2800 → 3800 ATK). "Silent Honor DARK" then destroys "Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo" (Quattro: 100 → 0 LP). Errors 's eye color error.]] * When Nash draws "Cross Draw of Destiny", his right eye is colored red, when it should have been blue. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.